Quinn
| tribes = | place = 8/16 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 17 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 12/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 11 | days2 = 26 }} Quinn is a contestant from and . After being left out of the vote at Toto's first Tribal Council in , Quinn resented his tribe. This led to him turning against them at the merge, despite them needing him as a number. Because of this, nobody trusted him and he was voted out for his untrustworthiness. In , Quinn was less social, relegating him to the bottom of each tribe he found himself on. Wanting an easy vote, Ben L. rallied the votes against Quinn, sending him out of the game. Profile Survivor Africa Quinn began on the Toto tribe where he bonded with Rock. The two of them were left on the outs of the tribe at the first vote though and this slowly lead to Quinn resenting his tribe. Once the merge hit he tried to jump ship, specifically against LJ. The Weezer's did not trust him so they made him throw a hinky vote against LJ to gain his trust. After that he was heartbroken that not a single person left in the game trusted him and so he was running around trying to just form any type of plan with anyone who would listen. Ultimately, it got him booted immediately after LJ for causing too many problems. Voting History Ghost Island Quinn started on the Tulagi tribe where he was less social than most of his tribemates. For this exact reason, he was often the decoy vote. During his second Tribal Council, people panted votes on Quinn just in case Mechi used a Hidden Immunity Idol from Ghost Island. At the Tribe Switch, Quinn did not take the chance to mutiny since his new tribe, Tinakula, had a majority of original Tulagi members and it made him feel comfortable. As the tribe kept winning immunity, Quinn became more of an easy vote, but Quincy and Ryan made sure that everyone stayed the course to vote for Jerome, sparing Quinn to the next Tribe Switch. At the third Tribe Switch, Quincy was on the outs based on tribal lines as he was the only original Tulagi member with several Tinakulas. When the tribe lost immunity, Quinn worked hard to get the votes off of him. Luckily for him, Bailey and Morgan were already looking to flip on their ally, Trent. This blindside kept Quinn in the loop and got him to the merge. At the merge, Joseph and Quinn were on the outs because of their general lack of activity. Joseph was the unanimous first vote, but the seeds were already planted for Quinn's elimination. Ben L. wanted another easy vote and pointed out how Quinn had no allies. Ryan got his allies to agree to this plan since Quinn was useless to him and it would paint Ben L. as an even larger target. Quinn was voted out of the game and on his way out called out Gruff and Hallie for running the game, proving his lack of game awareness. At the Final Tribal Council, Quinn voted for Spencer to win, which he did in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History Trivia * Quinn received the most elimination votes of anyone in , with 11. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Africa Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Toto Tribe Category:Rains Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:8th Place Category:12th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Survivor: Ghost Island